TOUR GUIDE
by hoshistaryoung
Summary: Seungkwan seorang gadi jeju yang bekerja di agensi travel ayahnya. ketika dia sedang membantu sebagai Tour Guide ia bertemu Pria New York yang cool. VERKWAN! SEUNGKWAN GS


**TOUR GUIDE**

 **BY: hoshistaryoung | Oneshoot | Verkwan. Vernon Seungkwan GS! | Maaf kalau get no feel~**

Seorang wanita menutup telinganya dengan bantal ketika mendengar suara teriakan sang Ibu yang berapa di depan kamar gadis tersebut

 _Tokk tokk tokk tokk tokk_

"SEUNGKWANIE BANGUN! INI SUDAH JAM 8! PARA TURIS DATANG JAM 9!"

"5 MENIT LAGI BU! AKU MASIH MENGANTUK!" Jawab gadis itu sembari teriak juga

"BOO SEUNGKWAN JANGAN SAMPAI AYAHMU YANG TURUN TANGAN" teriak sang ibu lagi

Mendengar kata ayahnya Seungkwan langsung bangun dan terduduk dikasurnya

"BAIK BAIK AKU BANGUN! AKU MANDI DULU!"

"CEPAT JANGAN LAMA-LAMA!"

Boo Seungkwan adalah gadis 18 tahun yang tinggal di pulau Jeju. Setiap musim panas Seungkwan selalu membantu usaha ayahnya. Ayah Seungkwan mempuanyai sebuah _Travel Agent_ yang cukup terkenal dan dipercaya oleh para turis dari dalam maupun luar negri. Seungkwan selalu mendapat tugas untuk menjadi seorang pemandu tur. Karena ayahnya bilang Seungkwan banyak bicara dan bahasa inggris Seungkwan juga cukup bagus. Seungkwan sudah cukup terkenal dikalangan para turis yang sering ke Jeju karena Seungkwan anak yang ceria dan baik sehingga para turis nyaman dengan Seungkwan.

Sekarang Seungkwan sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam _Travel Agent_ sang ayah yang berwarna biru.

Seungkwan turun kebawah untuk sarapan sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor ayahnya.

"Ini makanlah yang banyak, ibu tidak mau kau kelaparan. Apa kau mau ibu bawakan bekal?" ucap ibu Seungkwan

"Tidak usah bu, aku makan diluar saja nanti"

"Tapi janji kau harus makan"

"Iya bu~"

Seungkwan tersenyum. Seungkwan merasa beruntung punya ibu seperti Nyonya Boo. Ia sangat mencintai ibunya lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"oh iya bu, Jinsul eonnie sudah berangkat kerja?"

"Sudah, tadi dia di jemput pacarnya"

"aww mesranya~ kalau sojeong eonnie?"

"Dia bilangnya sih mau latihan bernyanyi dengan temannya"

"Ahh~ pantas saja suaranya tidak terdengar dari tadi"

Ibu dan Seungkwan terkekeh

"Ibu akan ke restoran nanti?"

"Iya, inikan liburan. Restoran pasti sangat ramai"

"Yasudah aku berangkat dulu ya bu~ Ibu jangan terlalu lelah nanti jika berada di restoran"

"Iya hati-hati ya"

Ibu mencium kening Seungkwan.

Seungkwan berjalan menuju halte bus karena dia harus menaiki bus untuk kekantor agent ayahnya. Seungkwan menyesal karena tidak bangun pagi

" _kalau aku bangun pagi-pagi aku tidak perlu jalan kaki untuk ke halte bis! Aku bisa berangkat bersama ayah"_

Ucap Seungkwan dalam hati sembari memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa centi.

Sesampai kantor ayahnya dia langsung diberi tau akan berada di Bus bernomer 17.

" _mana ya.. 15.. 16.. eumm.. nah itu 17!"_

Seungkwan berlari masuk kedalam bus

"ohh~ ternyata supirnya paman kang! Apa kabar paman? Paman terlihat makin muda saja" ucap seungkwan dengan nada ceria

"Baik Kwanie, kau bisa saja"

Jangan heran kenapa Seungkwan bisa kenal supir bus tersebut. Seungkwan anak yang ceria dan pandai bicara. Meskipun ia hanya bekerja ketika liburan tetapi ia sudah hafal dan kenal semua kariyawan ayahnya, baik yang bekerja dilapangan maupun yang didalam kantor. Dan tentu saja semua karyawan mengenal juga kenal Seungkwanie.

"Baik paman, ayo kita jemput para turis di hotel mereka"

"Ayo Kwanie. Oh iya kudengar nanti juga ada beberapa turis asing. Apa kau bisa tangani? Kau tau kan paman buta bahasa asing"

"Tenang saja paman. Serahkan saja kepada Kwanie" Seungkwan tersenyum menenangkan paman Kang

Bus bernomer 17 itupun berangkat ke tempat penginapan turis.

Kalau boleh jujur Seungkwan gugup karena sebenarnya ia tidak mempunyai bahasa inggris yang aktif. Ia selalu dapat bagus di nilai ulangan tetapi kalau disuruh bicara dia bingung. Mengerti apa yang diucapkan tetapi tak bisa membalasnya...

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai kepenginapan para turis. Kalau kalian dapat melihat turis2 tersebut sudah menunggu didepan lobby. Dan benar seperti ucapan paman Kang. Ada beberapa orang asing yang terselip di antara orang-orang itu.

Setelah bus parkir, Seungkwan langsung berlari ke arah lobby

"Pagi semuaaa~ Nama saya Seungkwan~ Hari ini saya akan menjadi pemandu tur kalian~ Saya akan mengajak anda semua berkeliling Pulau Jeju yang indah ini~"

Semua orang tersenyum karena Seungkwan menyapa mereka menggunakan nada bicara yang ceria dan gaya yang sedikit berlebihan. Seungkwan sukses menghibur pagi para turis tersebut termasuk turis luar negri. Mereka memang tidak dapat mengerti bahasa Seungkwan tetapi mereka tetap dapat menangkap aura positif yang di keluarkan Seungkwan.

"Baiklah semua~ ayo kita ke bus~" ucap Seungkwan menggunakan bahasa Korea

Lalu tiba-tiba Seungkwan tidak sengaja menatap rombongan para turis asing dibelakang

Seungkwan bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan menyapa turis asing itu dengan bahasa Inggris seadanya

"Hello everybody~ my name is Seungkwan I am.. eumm.. I am a... aduh apa ya? Eumm.."

"Tour Guide"

Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dengan wajah asing membantu Seungkwan

"Bahasa inggrisnya Tour Guide" tambah pria itu

"Kamu bisa bahasa Korea?" tanya Seungkwan

"Aku orang Korea"

"Tidak usah bercanda itu tidak lucu"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Namaku Choi Hansol"

"Tapi Wa-"

"Ibuku orang New York. Dan mereka juga dari New York" Ucap Hansol sembari menengok ke arah beberapa orang asing dibelakangnya

"Jadi kau bisa bahasa Inggris?"

"Aku besar di New York kalau kamu mau tau"

"YA TUHAN! Oke kau akan jadi asistenku hari ini. Aku tidak mau tau kau harus mentranslate semua kata-kataku untuk saudara-saudaramu yang dari New York itu"

"Tapi kan itu tuga-"

Seungkwan memotong perkataan Hansol dan langsung menggandeng lengan pria itu dengan akrab

"BAIKLAH SEMUANYA MARI KITA MULAI PERJALANANNYA"

"Let's start the jorney"

Dengan secara sepontan Hansol langsung mengartikan ucapan Seungkwan.

Ini sedikit aneh. Karena Hansol bukan anak yang mudah bergaul dan kurang nyaman dengan orang asing.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Hansol sangat nyaman ketika bersama Seungkwan. Padahal mereka baru berkenalan.

Selama perjalanan Seungkwan terus menjelaskan semua tempat yang mereka lewati dan Hansol selalu ada di samping Seungkwan sebagai translator.

Hansol benar-benar bekerja dengan baik. Padahal dia tidak digaji

Sesuai rute yang sudah dibuat oleh kantor ayahnya, Sekarang mereka harus beristirahat di air terjun _Cheonjiyeon Waterfall_

Salah satu air terjun terbaik di Jeju.

"BAIKLAH SEMUA~ KALIAN BOLEH BERKELILING TETAPI HARUS HATI-HATI~ KALIAN DIBERI WAKTU ISTIRAHAT SETENGAH JAM OKE?~ KALIAN INGAT TEMPAT PARKIRNYA KAN?~"

Ucap Seungkwan dan dibalas seruan "Ya" oleh para turisnya

Semua orang mulai berpencar untuk menikmati area air terjun itu

Termasuk Seungkwan

Meskipun dia bilang pekerjaan ini menyenangkan karena bisa bertemu orang asing setiap hari tetapi tetap saja Seungkwan merasa tenaganya dikuras habis. Tenggorokannya sakit. Dia terlalu banyak bicara

Seungkwan mendekat kearah pinggir sungai. Sungai itu dangkal jadi Seungkwan berani untuk dekat-dekat

Dia duduk tepat dipinggir sungai, lalu memainkan air sungai itu.

Seungkwan menutup matanya.

Segar. Menenangkan. Rasanya Seungkwan ingin berlama-lama disini

"Habis ini mau kemana?"

Seungkwan membuka matanya terkejut

"Astaga Choi Hansol kau mengagetkanku!"

Hansol tersenyum

"Maaf Kwan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya. Sampai kapan kau berada di Jeju?"

"Ada apa ? Kau berniat mengusirku?"

Hansol mengabil tempat disebelah Seungkwan

"Bukan seperti itu. Lusa aku hanya bekerja sampai jam 4 sore, aku ingin meneraktirmu makan di restoran ibuku"

"Memang ada acara apa?" Hansol menatap Seungkwan

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku" Seungkwan tersenyum

"Tidak usah, aku ikhlas" Ucap Hansol tulus

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"Baiklah, Besok jemput aku dihotel"

"Kenapa kau tidak jalan sendiri?"

"Kau lupa aku turis?"

"Oh iya hehehe"

"Umurmu berapa?" Tanya Hansol

"18 tahun. Kau?"

"Sama"

"Woaah~ Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Seoul"

"Seoul? Aku punya teman di Seoul. Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Aku home schooling"

"Home apa?"

"Home Schooling. Aku belajar pelajaran sekolah dengan ibuku dirumah"

"Woaahh~ berarti ibumu pintar?"

Hansol hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Seungkwan, Apa kau.. sudah punya pacar?"

"Pacar? Belum. Kenapa? Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Ucap Seungkwan santai sembari menatap mata Hansol

 _Degg_

Jantung Hansol seakan berhenti

Bagaimana bisa Seungkwan yang seorang gadis bisa berbicara seperti itu?

Tanpa Hansol sadari wajahnya yang tadi putih kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah muda

Dan Seungkwan melihat itu.

"Hahahahaha Hansol kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa memerah seperti itu? Astaga kau imut sekali! Hahahaha"

Bagi Seungkwan perubahan warna wajah Hansol sangat imut. Bagaimana seorang pria bisa seperti itu? Setau Seungkwan biasanya hanya kaum wanita yang bisa memerah seperti itu. Hansol sangat imut. Seungkwan menyukainya

Hansol berdecak

"Ck. Berenti meledekku"

Seungkwan berusaha menghentikan tawanya

"Hahhahaha tidak bisa hahaha itu sangat lucu"

Seungkwan tertawa makin keras sembari memegangi perutnya

Hansol semakin malu. Dia sebal dengan Seungkwan yang tertawa semakin kencang. Tiba-tiba..

 _Cupp_

Hansol mencium bibir Seungkwan. Tidak dilumat. Hanya menempel tetapi berhasil membuat tawa Seungkwan berhenti

Sekarang wajah Seungkwan yang memerah. Seakan-akan Hansol menularkan perasaannya melalui sebuah ciuman. Seungkwan malu dan kaget atas perlakuan Hansol. Seungkwan dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang lebih cepat dan jangan lupakan perut Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu didalamnya

Hansol melepas ciumannya lalu berbisik di telinga Seungkwan

"Jangan pernah main-main dengan pria New York"

Hansol meninggalkan Seungkwan yang masih membeku di tempatnya

Setelah tersadar kembali Seungkwan berteriak dan mengejar Hansol

"HEI KEMBALI KAU PRIA NEW YORK JADI-JADIAN! AKAN KU ADUKAN KE IBUKU! IBU!"

Hansol terus berjalan sambil terkekeh dengan teriakan Seungkwan.

Hansol yakin ia akan memperpanjang hari liburannya di Jeju. Dia ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan seorang yang banyak bicara bernama Boo Seungkwan .

 _ **END**_


End file.
